The present invention relates to a novel data recording instrument.
Continuous recording of measurable quantities has been determined to be very desirable for researching scientific problems. Moreover, reduction of such recordings into graphic formats has simplified the presentation of voluminous data to interested parties. For example, recording and charting of data has been used during lengthy manufacturing processes and during mass production of chemicals and hardware. Charting has been used while gathering weather and other geographical data as well.
Chart drive continuous recording instruments employing supply and take-up rolls of recording sheet material possess the problems of reliability and accuracy since they are often left unattended. Known types of chart recorders have ink pens that frequently fail to work for lack of ink or because of a clogged or broken nib. Many require a take-up reel slip clutch which absorbs excessive power.
Presently designed recorders run from motors or clocks which continuously drain a supply of energy. This characteristic severely limits the useful working period of such recorders in remote areas where a portable or finite energy supply is the motive requirement. Further complications arise from the need to vary the drive motor speed as the recording sheet accumulates on the take-up roll (thus increasing its circumference) to maintain constant chart intervals for the recordation of data. Mechanical spring loaded chart drive recorders run for relatively short time periods.
There is a need for a self contained, reliable, longlived, continuous data recording instrument using a recording sheet to graphically display the recorded data.